


starlight in my veins

by EzzyDean



Series: summer heat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi has a problem and it's name is Kuroo Tetsurou, his best friend's unfairly attractive roommate.</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou has a problem and it's name is Sugawara Koushi, his roommate's unbelievably gorgeous best friend.</p><p> </p><p>(aka sinnamon roll Suga at your service)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sugawara Koushi has a problem.  A problem that is currently spread eagle on the floor of the apartment Koushi had just entered only a step behind his best friend.  A problem that looks far too good shirtless and ruffled with his shirt pillowing his head and a bead of sweat trickling down his neck thanks to the suffocating blanket of humidity that is everywhere in the city right now.  A problem that is groaning in a lewd way that has Koushi far too warm for an entirely different reason than the stifling apartment as he slowly rolls onto his side and stretches to nudge the fan on the floor closer to himself.

Sugawara Koushi has a problem in the form of his best friend’s roommate: Kuroo Tetsurou.

Koushi isn’t sure what he did or didn’t do in this life or a previous one to deserve this and when Kuroo rolls up onto his feet in a swift move that’s all feline grace and gives him a cocky grin, gym shorts low enough on his hips to show the edge of his underwear, Koushi isn’t sure if this is a punishment or reward.

“Sugawara,” Kuroo’s voice wraps around him, another layer of heat that slithers against his skin and nips at his self-control, chewing the edges of him ragged and making him glad that everyone in the apartment is flushed and sweating.  “It’s been forever.  Glad you could finally come visit us again.”  His face falls into a confused frown that’s too attractive to be fully legal when his eyes skim across Koushi’s shoulders and chest.  “No bag?  Are you not staying?”

“Oh no I’m staying.  I’m just going to borrow some of Daichi’s stuff since it’s so warm we’re just going to stay in all weekend.”  Koushi smiles at the way Kuroo’s eyes light back up.  “Less to pack means a little more room on the train here.”

“Good I could use some company that isn’t Mister Serious Face over here.  Even if it is only a couple days.”  Kuroo laughs at Daichi’s offended growl and gives Koushi a light slap on his shoulder as he passes into the kitchen and Koushi feels himself slip a little further into the hell that is being in (potential) love with Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

 

Kuroo Tetsurou has a problem.  A problem that is starlight and windswept hair and kisses in the rain.  A problem that has sharp eyes and a smile that sends shocks through his nerves like little jolts of lightning.  A problem that has sweaty bangs pushed to the side of his face and flushed cheeks from sitting on the couch and laughing too hard in an already hot room.  A problem that makes Tetsurou want to jump in a tub of cold water and boil it with nothing but his own rising temperature.

Kuroo Tetsurou has a problem and it’s name is Sugawara Koushi, his roommate’s best friend.

His roommate’s best friend that he still isn’t entirely sure isn’t something a little more.  What with the shared looks and rolled eyes and easy declarations of just wearing the other’s clothes the entire weekend.  Brief thoughts of how there would preferably be no clothes involved if it was just himself that Sugawara was visiting for the weekend flicker through his mind before he shoves them back and swallows the need that rises with them.  Even if he wasn’t Daichi’s boyfriend he was Daichi’s best friend and Kuroo respects them both enough that having illicit thoughts of Sugawara just feels wrong right now.

Especially when Sugawara turns that sweet smile on Tetsurou and asks if he’s joining him and Daichi for a movie marathon tonight with a hopeful look in his eyes.  He really should say no.  There’s a pile of homework to read and review and who knows how much studying for his first round of tests this year.

“Sure,” he says, stomach flip-flopping at the smile he’s given in return, “movies sound great.”

Saying no to Sugawara is something he sees himself nearly unable to do.  Ever.

Like the guy could ask him to go dance naked in the snow for no prize other than hearing Sugawara’s laughter and tearful giggles and he’d probably do it without a lot of debate.

 

 

The biggest problem for Tetsurou wasn’t just that Sugawara was attractive.  If Sugawara was just nice to look at he would be able to handle things.  But no.  Sugawara was funny.  He was sarcastic.  He was smart.  He had comebacks and sass that made your jaw drop in surprise.  And his laugh… his laugh made butterflies take flight in Tetsurou’s stomach and flitter about in his bones and he swore he saw sparkles when Sugawara laughed.  He would be looking in the fridge and Sugawara would laugh and the milk carton would just  glow and fuck he was in so much trouble.

The moment Tetsurou knew he would be in trouble wasn’t the moment they met, that had been a fleeting flash of a sugary smile and silvery blond hair as Sugawara hurried out of the apartment after helping Daichi drop off a load of boxes when he moved in.  The moment he knew had been a few days later when Sugawara had stopped by to drop off something Daichi had left at his place.  Daichi had still been in class and Sugawara had made some comment about not being Daichi’s mother now that they were adults and out of high school.

Tetsurou had made some instinctive comment, a knee-jerk reaction to the stunning and somewhat distracting beauty of the person in front of him, about seeing where Daichi got his good looks from if that was the case, though Sugawara was still far better looking than his “son” and Sugawara had looked at him with a curious smile on his face.

“You,” he had said with that same smile on his face, “are almost as smooth as you think you are.  And ten times more adorable.”

And then Sugawara had laughed and Tetsurou was pretty sure every single ridiculous cliche romance thing he had ever heard, read, or seen just exploded into rainbows and sunshine and sparkles in his brain because that laugh made his throat dry and his cheeks flush and his breath stop and his heart stutter and he had been screwed since that moment.  Everything else since then, the sass and humor and sharp mind, had just been bonuses to add to the prize that was being in Sugawara Koushi’s presence.

 

 

The thing that eventually had Koushi more or less screwed wasn’t Kuroo’s good looks.  If it were something as superficial Kuroo being attractive Koushi’s life wouldn’t be so difficult.  But of course Kuroo had to be kind and generous and genuine on top of being attractive enough Koushi felt like his clothes were strangling him every time he ran into him.  Then there was the way his face would just light up when something truly delighted him and it made something so deep in Koushi’s bones so warm that it might very well be his soul lighting up along with it.

By the time he realized just how far he tripped and how fast he fell for Kuroo it was too late to do anything.

It had been easy to initially brush Daichi’s new roommate off as a typical university guy.  Just another in a long line of too easy smiles and wild bedhead and a smirk that was as well worn as the faded hoodie he was wearing the day Koushi helped move Daichi’s stuff into his new apartment.  There was an exchange of smiles and a lazy wave as Koushi hurried out to catch the train back to where his own apartment and new roommate awaited him.  There hadn’t been any time for attraction or even a real observation.  Those had come a couple days later when Koushi had returned with a box of Daichi’s things that had gotten mixed in with his own and had the door answered by a cheshire cat grin and sleepy eyes that had brightened when they saw who was waiting in the hallway.  Kuroo had lounged there propped against the doorframe, all long lines and wide shoulders and jean clad thighs that Koushi would later think could give Daichi’s a run for the money, and Koushi had simply laughed at his ridiculous lines and rolled his eyes before eventually leaving to get back to his apartment with a content warmth bubbling in his stomach from the conversation.

A few days later is when he fell.

He had stopped in at a local sports center on his way back from classes to pick up a flyer about neighborhood sports programs in the area; he used to play various games with the other teens in his neighborhood growing up and missed running out at random times for a quick volleyball or soccer game and Oikawa, his roommate, had mentioned the sports center he frequented having a bunch of signs up about neighborhood teams looking for more people.  Koushi grabbed a handful of colorful sheets and took a minute to tour the center and that’s the decision that lead to his downfall.

Because as he peeked into the open doors of the volleyball court he spotted none other than Kuroo Tetsurou in gym shorts and a tshirt with the center’s logo on it surrounded by a couple dozen children.  His face was lit up with the genuinely happy smile that would soon become the cause of far too many tight collars and other articles of clothing for Koushi as his very core heated up ridiculously.  All the kids clamored for Kuroo’s attention, some with brightly colored volleyballs in their hands and equally bright grins on their faces, as they chattered and jumped around and he patiently leaned forward to speak to each one that tugged on his shirt or waved him closer.

“Are you a friend of Kuroo’s?”  A voice beside Koushi startled him and he gave the middle aged woman beside him an embarrassed smile. “He’s our most popular kid’s program volunteer.”

“Is he?”

“Oh yes.  Since Kuroo took over the volleyball program we’ve gotten more than a dozen new members.  And he’s so patient with them and honestly proud of every bit of improvement.  The parents all love him too.  A few have even said they’ve seen their children come out of their shells thanks to him and his work here.”

“I didn’t realize that.”  Koushi couldn’t stop staring at the way Kuroo suddenly laughed and easily plucked one boy up and propped him on his shoulders before running around the court with the other kids chasing him with shouts and laughter.

“If you’d like to wait the parents should be picking the children up soon and he’ll be done in about ten minutes.”

Paper bit at his skin as his fingers tightened when Kuroo let the kids tackle him to the ground, twisting to make sure the one on his shoulders landed safely, and Koushi shook his head.

“Maybe next time.  I just came to grab some flyers,” he managed to say around the sudden dryness in his throat.

He flopped onto his bed that night and buried his head into his pillows because he was in so much trouble.  Kuroo was attractive, which could be ignored in the long run as a minor distraction, but he was also kind and good with kids and all those tiny little checkboxes of things that made Koushi’s heart skip beats and pulse wildly were slowly being ticked off with little dinging bells and tiny sparklers of fireworks.  Everything else since that day - the playful sarcasm, the softness just under that smirk, the way he dropped his guard around Koushi a little more each time they ran into each other - they were all just shovels that dug Koushi a little deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Koushi smashes his cheek into Kuroo’s sturdy shoulder with a whine when he loses the pillow of Daichi’s shoulder when Daichi suddenly pops up from the couch between them, eyes on the phone in his hand.

“Movie night,” he pouts.  Daichi waves over his shoulder at them.

“Go ahead and keep watching without me.  It’s Asahi you know how he gets sometimes Suga.”  He’s in his room and shutting his door before Suga can even switch from pouting to simply frowning.

“No fair.”

“Trouble in paradise?”  Kuroo wiggles his shoulder under Koushi’s cheek and leans forward to catch a glimpse of his face.  That kindness in his eyes will be the death of Koushi one day, he thinks idly as he shrugs and sits up, taking Daichi’s abandoned spot in the middle of the couch and reaching for the popcorn.

“Asahi’s been having trouble getting used to his roommate.  He’s apparently a bit more,” Koushi hums thoughtfully and watches the flashy action on the screen for a moment, “energetic than Asahi is used to dealing with.”  A few more scenes on the screen flash by and Koushi can feel the heat radiating off of Kuroo.  He really should have sat back on his side of the couch, if for nothing else than his own peace of mind.  The heat of this weekend is doing nothing to keep him from wanting to simply crawl over and lick the sweat from Kuroo’s collarbone and he’s pretty sure it’s only been Daichi’s presence between them, a calm rock in the storm of Koushi’s feelings, that’s kept him from following through with that idea.  He clears his throat, and clears his mind of thoughts of following the bead of sweat down Kuroo’s chest and to his stomach.  “And Asahi can be pretty timid when he first gets to know someone.  And he takes nearly everything personally.  He’s quite soft hearted despite being so big and scary looking.”

“It’s hard being away from your friends for the first time too.  I’m lucky that Daichi and I wound up hitting it off so well.”

Too well, Koushi thinks sometimes when he stops by and watches them bicker over the last drink of something, each trying their best to hold the bottle out of the other’s reach, bodies pressed together impossibly close.  Sometimes he gets pictures and whatnot where he’s pretty sure they’re wearing each other’s shirts.  Last time he met Daichi for lunch his best friend had shown up smelling like Kuroo’s shampoo.  He wasn’t sure if there was more than just friendly roommates going on here.  Which just made glimpsing Kuroo stretching in the shifting light of the tv out of the corner of his eye and having to swallow the sudden burst of saliva in his mouth that much more awkward.  Because really what’s more potentially awkward than being attracted to your best friend’s possible boyfriend?  Nothing that Koushi could really think of.

 

“I’m heading over to Asahi’s for a bit.  I know I promised this would be a you and me weekend, Suga.”  Daichi is zipping up his bag as he comes out of his room.  “But Asahi really needs me there right now.  Something about a test and his roommate and his parents and… I just have to go I’m sorry.”  He stops behind the couch and pats both Suga and Tetsurou on the shoulder with an apologetic grin.  “You guys will have to entertain yourselves for awhile.  I’ll try to be back by tomorrow afternoon so we still have some time to hang out.”

Tetsurou watches the flicker of emotions play on Suga’s face and wants to say something for Suga’s sake, something about Daichi rushing out on him for some friend of theirs, but he knows that Suga can take care of himself so he simply flashes Daichi a grin when he glances at him.

“Go on.  Go be a superhero for your friend.”  Tetsurou waves Daichi away.  “Suga and I can handle ourselves without you for a day.”

It’s a lie.  He has no idea what he’s going to do with a full day with just Suga.  The only thing that’s kept him from giving into his urge to pin the other man to the couch and kiss every smirk and smart comment about the movies they’re watching from his lips has been Daichi sitting in between them.

Daichi.  The guy he’s still pretty sure is Suga’s boyfriend of sorts.  There’s a lot of shared looks when they get together and the easy intimacy between them that just screams of a relationship there.

Disappointment and worry flicker across Suga’s face before he smiles up at Daichi and pats his hand.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t leave if it wasn’t important.  Go.  Tell Asahi I said hello.”

“Thank you,” Daichi grins and squeezes their shoulders before grabbing his bag and heading to the door for his shoes.  “I’ll make it up.  To both of you I promise.”

The door clicks shut with a kind of finality that weighs heavy in Tetsurou’s chest.  Like someone had just slipped an anchor between his ribs and they’re slowly collapsing.

They both finish the movie in silence, bowl of popcorn on the couch between them, and neither seems to be able to shake the tension that settled with Daichi’s parting.

 

Two movies and an uncomfortable amount of silence later - uncomfortable for a myriad of reasons including the fact that neither of them can remember a moment of silence between them that hadn’t felt like they’d known each other forever even if they’ve only known each other a few months - Koushi finally pushes up from the couch with a sigh.

“I’m just going to hop into the shower.  Maybe call it an early night if you don’t have any plans?”

Kuroo shakes his head and rattles the popcorn kernels in the nearly empty bowl.

“Go for it.  There should be spare towels in there already.”

“Thank you.”

Koushi digs through Daichi’s dresser for something loose and thin to wear to bed.  His “Thank you” to Kuroo echoes in his head and he cringes.  He sounded so formal and stiff and god he really needed to get over this stupid crush or whatever it was.

He steps into the bathroom and tosses his borrowed clothes into the empty sink before starting the water.  He can hear Kuroo out there cleaning up the living room and poking around in the kitchen and he shoves his hands through his hair with a quiet growl of frustration.

Kuroo was Daichi’s friend.  His roommate.  Probably his boyfriend and the last thing Koushi needed to be doing was imagining Kuroo coming down the hall - like Koushi could hear him doing - pausing outside the bathroom door - which he does and Koushi’s heart starts pounding because… because he  _ wants _ Kuroo.  Wants him to knock softly on the door.  Wants him to turn the knob and peek his head into the tiny bathroom.  Wants him to step inside and crowd Koushi against the tub until he has to either fall in or wrap his arms around Kuroo’s neck for balance.  Wants him to wrap his arms around Koushi’s waist and close whatever distance might be between them before dipping his head down and pressing their lips together.  Wants him to trail kisses across Koushi’s bare skin, to map it with his lips and teeth, to mark him and make his voice echo off the tiles.

“Suga?”

Kuroo’s voice tears him from his thoughts and Koushi bites back a groan of disappointment.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want me to set up the couch or were you just using Daichi’s bed?”

And there’s the kindness that will someday be the death of him.  Because of course he can’t help but wonder if Kuroo is that kind in all aspects of his life.  If he’s as thoughtful of a lover as he is a friend.

“Ah, uh,” his voice is distracted and stretched thin in the damp air of the bathroom and he has to clear his throat a couple times, “Daichi’s is fine since he’s not here to use it I suppose.”

“Okay.  I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”

Koushi just feels like he betraying nearly every aspect of his friendship with not only Daichi but Kuroo as well.  As if he’s taking advantage of Kuroo’s kindness for his own guilty pleasure daydreams and steamy nighttime dreams.

Because all he wants to do is yank open the door and ask Kuroo is he really means  anything and see if he can make that knowing smirk curl up the corner of Kuroo’s lips before Koushi pulls him into the bathroom.

He bumps his head into the door with a quiet whimper.

Well shit.  

 

Tetsurou has to dig his fingernails into his palms to keep himself from yanking open the door when he hears Suga’s wavery voice from inside the bathroom.  Like he’s trying so hard to keep his emotions in and neutral.  All Tetsurou wants to do is open the door and pull Suga into his arms and comfort him.

Well that’s not all he wants to do.  Brief thoughts of Suga’s pale skin with cool water rippling across it and Tetsurou’s fingers following flit through his mind but he shakes them away.  He is not going to be that guy.  Just because Suga is upset over his best friend (boyfriend?) dumping him for the night to spend it with someone else does not mean Tetsurou has any right to touch him.

Hell he’s not sure he’d have the right no matter what.  Suga is amazing and sharp in all the right places, his edges fitting almost perfectly in between Tetsurou’s own, and a match like that just doesn’t seem real.

He drops onto his bed with a groan and does his best not to think about Suga in the shower.

He fails horribly.  But he does try.

Tetsurou successfully stops himself while thinking about Suga in the shower ten times.  However he successfully starts thinking about him eleven times and when Suga leans against his doorframe, hair still damp and a little curly at the edges from his shower, he’s right in the middle of imagining joining Suga in the shower and the little gasp of surprise that would slip from his lips when Tetsurou pulls the shower curtain open and takes a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him.

“Kuroo?”

He blinks hard as his imagined image of Suga is replaced with the t-shirt and boxers clad Suga in front of him.

“Yeah?”

“I’m, uh, done.  If you need to use the bathroom or anything.”  Tetsurou nods but his mind is basically non-functional.  Because Suga is standing in his doorway in an old faded shirt that belongs to Tetsurou that’s old enough and worn enough and baggy enough that it exposes a good chunk of Suga’s shoulder and collarbone; he swallows hard because there’s a beauty mark on the stretch of skin between Suga’s collarbone and his shoulder and he can’t think about doing anything other than pressing a kiss to that spot and then finding every other beauty mark on that beautiful skin.  “Kuroo?  Are you okay?”

“That’s my shirt.”

Suga blinks at him in confusion and then looks down to the soft blue t-shirt he’s wearing.  “Are you sure?  I got it from Daichi’s drawer.”

“Yeah.  It’s from, uh, one of my favorite bands when I was younger.  It must have gotten mixed up in our laundry or something.”

Suga’s fingers curl into the hem and he shifts in the doorway.  “I can find something else if it bothers you.”

“No,” Tetsurou winces at the roughness of his own voice.  He sounds so eager it’s pathetic.  “It just.  It surprised me is all.  I didn’t even realize it wasn’t in my closet.”

“Well if you’re sure you don’t mind me wearing it.”

“No I don’t mind at all.”  Tetsurou’s voice is trapped in the back of his throat and he tries his best not to blush under Suga’s gaze.  Because all he can think about is crooking a finger and calling Suga over to pull that shirt over his head and cover each exposed inch of skin with his lips to see if he tastes as sweet and refreshing as he looks fresh out of the shower.  All he wants is to see that t-shirt crumpled on his floor and Suga sprawled on his bed in nothing but his boxers or, even better, nothing at all.

All he wants is to stop this ridiculous heat in his stomach every time he gets too close to his roommate’s best friend slash probable boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing worse than falling asleep sweaty and tangled in sheets alone is waking up somewhere around eight hours later in the same state.  Eight long hours that Tetsurou had spent in a damp, uncomfortable border between true sleep and barely awake, tossing and turning and rising to consciousness nearly every hour on the dot only to slide back under moments later.  He stumbles out of bed sometime after dawn and shuffles his way to the kitchen in search of either caffeine or food, whichever he finds first.

Instead of either he finds Suga leaning into the open fridge gazing blearily at the contents, like he can’t quite make out what they are and what they do.

“That’s food,” he says around a yawn.  Suga jumps and catches the back of his head on the freezer and Tetsurou feels something in his gut twist when he hears the soft curse that slips from Suga’s mouth.

Suga rubs the back of his head and turns to give Tetsurou a sleepy almost glare.

“How does Daichi deal with you?  All sneaky and alley cat and tip toeing around at ungodly hours.”

If Suga hadn’t stolen part of Tetsurou’s heart before he definitely has now with the way he’s staring at Tetsurou with a pout and curly ruffled bedhead and sleepy eyes that practically beg Tetsurou to drag him back down the hall to his bedroom.

“One I am rarely up at these hours.  Daichi has the mornings to himself most of the time.  Two I wasn’t sneaking.  You were apparently still asleep.”

“Daichi is a frighteningly early riser.  He  likes  waking up.”  Suga makes a disgusted noise as he turns back to the fridge and give Tetsurou a far too decent view of the way Tetsurou’s old shirt rose up and displayed his ass.  “It’s not right at all.”  Another annoyed sounding noise comes from the fridge and then Suga sighs.  “Do you have any food in here that I don’t have to cook?”

“Probably not,” Tetsurou finally says as he blinks himself out of his thoughts of stripping Suga right here in the kitchen.  “Neither of us do a lot of cooking.”

“So what am I supposed to have for breakfast?”

“Coffee?”

“In this heat?  I think I’d rather sit in the fridge instead.”

Tetsurou blames the heat and the fact that he’s still sleepy and the fact that being this close to Suga does absolutely nothing to his brain but turn it to mush right now for his next words.

“Does that mean I can eat you then?”

Suga freezes and Tetsurou debates the merits of just moving away; changing his name and assuming an identity in a different country.  Maybe even a different continent.  He can’t blame the heat for the flaring redness of his cheeks when Suga glances at him over his shoulder.

“I’m not sure I’d taste that good,” he says cautiously as he stands and shuts the fridge so he can lean against it.  The flush on his cheeks licks its way down his neck and Tetsurou swallows hard when their eyes meet.

“Oh I bet you taste delicious.”  The flush deepens and Tetsurou curses his lack of brain to mouth filter at seven in the morning when he’s less than three feet away from Suga and they’re both in pajamas.  He might as well just dig himself a hole to the other side of the world because he was in so so deep he was probably a quarter of the way there already.

 

He should not be doing this.  He should not be considering this at all.  He should not even be  considering  considering this.  But Kuroo is right there and he’s wearing nothing but a pair of thin shorts and Koushi is a weak man sometimes.

The brief thought of Kuroo being Daichi’s boyfriend flits through his mind but it’s chased out by the defense that Kuroo is not the kind of person to cheat on his significant other so if he’s this openly flirting with Koushi there’s no way he’s dating Daichi, right?

It’s that thought, and the way the flush from Kuroo’s cheeks is slowly spreading down to his - very bare and very muscular - chest, that has the words slipping from Koushi’s lips before he can stop them.  

Not that he really wants to.

“Care to find out?”

Koushi can feel the blush crawling across his face but he doesn’t look away from Kuroo’s eyes even when he closes the few feet between them and Koushi has to tilt his head back to meet his eyes.  The cool fridge door pressing into his back is a sharp contrast to the heat that seems to radiate off of Kuroo in front of him.  Kuroo’s hand raises towards his cheek and then drops when Kuroo glances to the side, like he isn’t sure if he is actually allowed to touch which is funny in the most painful way because all Koushi wants right now is to feel Kuroo against him.  Feel their feet bumping together, their hips lining up, their chests heated through the thin layer between them.  Feel Kuroo’s fingers in his hair and Kuroo’s lips on his skin.

Koushi swallows and loops his arms around Kuroo’s neck to pull him down that last little bit between them.

Kuroo’s eyes are dark, almost more brown than gold, and this close Koushi can see the way the colors blend to make them look even more catlike than usual.  His breath hitches when Kuroo leans in, lips a breath away from his own, and then pauses.  Kuroo turns his head slightly and Koushi’s eyes go wide when he feels something warm and damp flick his cheek.

“Did you just… lick my cheek?”  He giggles and Kuroo hums.

“Tastes pretty sweet to me.”  He presses a kiss to Koushi’s cheek and then draws back to look at him again.  “But I might have to take another sample to be sure.”

“By all means,” Koushi breathes out when he stops giggling.

 

If Tetsurou had thought Suga laughing made him all kinds of romantic cliche butterflies in the stomach glowing vision stupid before he wasn’t prepared at all for the effect of Suga, flushed cheeked and giggling, with his arms looped around Tetsurou’s shoulders and Tetsurou’s hands settled on his waist.  He was pretty sure he could die happy right now.  Happy but frustrated because Suga’s hips are warm through his shirt and his bare legs are pressing into Tetsurou’s own and his brown eyes are dark and warm enough to melt a hole in what little willpower Tetsurou has left.

So he gives in and does what he’s been imagining doing for weeks now.

He nudges Suga’s cheek with his nose just to hear his breathy half giggle before finally,  finally , pressing their lips together.

It’s warm and sweet and Tetsurou doesn’t even care that neither of them had brushed their teeth yet today.  Especially when Suga runs one hand up the back of his neck and tangles it gently into his hair in a way that soothes Tetsurou and winds him up at the same time.  It’s like having a sugar rush from his favorite candy as a child; the jittering in his bones familiar and brand new all at once.  Suga’s lips are dry, probably because he just woke up not long ago, but so warm and comforting that Tetsurou is pretty sure he could stay here like this all day.

Suga seems to have some slightly different plans, not that Tetsurou’s complaining any, because he slides his tongue out to taste Tetsurou’s lips and tugs gently at his hair in a way that has him deepening the kiss and pressing Suga against the fridge with a groan.

 

The main thing that he can manage to pull from the muddled thoughts in his brain is that it’s so warm.  Warm and deep and passionate but not sloppy.  Not yet.  But it could be.  That possibility is right there and they’re walking a tightrope across it.  

But right now there’s a simple intensity to the way that Kuroo kisses him that makes him feel like Kuroo’s reaching into his soul and drawing it out with the simple press of their lips together, stealing his heart and soul with a simple kiss.  How very Kuroo, he thinks.

Then Kuroo shifts against him, presses him even harder against the fridge and slides his lips along Koushi’s jaw and if he thought he was hot before he’s not sure he’ll be able to handle it when Kuroo really gets him going.  Kuroo’s lips leave a fiery trail along his jaw to the sensitive skin where it meets his neck before he flicks his tongue out again to taste the sweat that has gathered there.

“Still sweet,” is breathed against his neck and he shudders.  His fingers tighten in Kuroo’s hair and he shudders again when Kuroo groans softly against his neck.  “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”  Kuroo asks between soft kisses and gentle nips along Koushi’s neck.  “The things you make me feel,” is pressed against his collarbone.  “You’re like lightning in my veins,” reaches his shoulder through thin fabric, damp with Kuroo’s breath.  “No, not quite that jolting, but still bright.  Like stars,” Kuroo gently nips his earlobe, “you’re starlight in my veins.”

Koushi is pretty sure he whimpers at that though he’s not sure if it’s the soft words or the rough way they tumble from Kuroo’s lips and whisper into his ear or maybe it’s just the way Kuroo has him so on edge with just a handful of kisses and words.  No matter what it is he can feel everything slipping from his fingers far too easily for his liking.  So he rolls his hips forward, swallows the groan that rolls off of Kuroo’s lips and twists until Kuroo is leaning against the counter next to the fridge and Koushi is the one pressing his lips across the skin he’s been wanting to taste for what feels like almost forever.

 

Tetsurou gulps when Suga looks up at him with a sly glint in his eyes.  He presses their bodies together so that Tetsurou takes most of the weight of them both and leans up to drop a light kiss on his nose.

“You’re pretty sweet yourself, you know,” Suga mutters before he returns the favor from just a moment ago and kisses his way along Kuroo’s jaw after pressing a kiss to his temple.  “And if I’m starlight in your veins then you’re fire in mine.”  He trails kisses down Tetsurou’s throat, nipping at his adam’s apple on the way, one hand still curled in his hair and the other warm against his bare side.  “I swear just being close to you, touching you,” his fingers skitter up Tetsurou’s side and send goosebumps flying along his arms, “tasting you,” his lips catch on Tetsurou’s collar bone, “it burns me up inside out.”

Tetsurou’s fingers tighten on Suga’s waist when he pulls back and Tetsurou spots the light pink marks spreading down his neck.  Not enough to bruise, in fact he’s pretty sure they’ll be gone in a few minutes and he just wants to go over them again, to watch the skin fade back to it’s pale perfection only to pinken again under his lips and between his teeth over and over again.  Suga seems to be thinking something similar because he tips his head back as Tetsurou leans in, a groan vibrating under his lips almost before they reach the skin.

 

They stiffen against each other when they hear the front door open and there’s a foot of space between them before Daichi shuts the door.  Their eyes widen when he drops his bag with a muffled curse, Suga’s face going red as Kuroo’s pales, before Suga spins and hurries down the hallway into Daichi’s room before Daichi can make it out of the entryway.  Kuroo’s a half step behind to duck into his own room for a shirt to hopefully cover any marks before Daichi can peek his head into his room to give Kuroo a strange look.

“You’re up awfully early.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Kuroo tosses back as he glances over his shoulder, his back to the door to try and hide whatever his shirt didn’t cover.  “You’re back pretty early.”

“Yeah Asahi had to get some work done on his homework so we had an early breakfast and I came back.  He calmed down pretty well last night, thankfully.  How’d things go here?”

“Nothing happened.  Everything’s in one piece.”

He hears Daichi’s door open and he stiffens slightly when Suga hurries out of it.

“Sorry I have to go.  Oikawa’s having some kind of emergency.  You’d think that at our age he could be left alone for a full weekend.”  His laugh is strained enough that Kuroo notices it and Daichi stares in concern as his friend hurries down the hall and practically jumps into his shoes and out the door.  “Next time we can do a proper weekend together, all right?”

“That was strange.”  Daichi looks from the entryway to Kuroo.  “Are you sure nothing happened?”

“Nope.  I’m gonna go back to bed.”  Kuroo buries himself under his sheet and pillows and doesn’t let out his breath until Daichi shuts his door.

  
The same thought that races through Suga’s brain as he rides the train home and rubs at his neck also races through Kuroo’s as he buries his head under his pillows with a groan:  _ I just made out with Daichi’s probably boyfriend. _


	4. Chapter 4

Koushi leans back against his door with a sigh and kicks off his shoes to mix with the pile already in the entryway.

“Oikawa,” he calls out, eyes squeezed shut and the memory of Kuroo’s lips on his neck still fresh in his mind, “please tell me you’re awake and you’re both clothed.”

“If I say no, that Yama-chan and I are butt naked on floor will you leave?”

“No.”

“Then yes.  We’re on the couch.  It’s safe to come in.”

He still peeks around the corner of the doorway cautiously.  His definition of safe and Oikawa’s definition are slightly different and he only needed to see those two in the middle of  _ things _ once - Yamaguchi is much more flexible than he looks at first glance - to be extra cautious when dealing with them together.  They are, thankfully, curled up together on the couch and for a moment the memory of leaning into Kuroo’s bare shoulder flashes up and the heat he thought he left back on the train surges through him.

Oikawa opens his mouth, probably to make a teasing comment about Koushi ruining his weekend with his boyfriend, but he stops and frowns.  “Are you okay Suga-chan?”

The obvious concern on Oikawa’s face is what breaks him.  If his roommate had been joking or teasing or flippant like usual Koushi would have simply brushed him off and locked himself in his room.  But Oikawa looked concerned.  For Koushi.  So something must be written on his face or in his eyes or posture.

Oikawa and Yamaguchi sit up and separate, leaving the spot between them open and he only hesitates for a moment.  Because it’s not like he can tell what happened to his best friend.  So his roommate and his roommate’s boyfriend will have to do.

“I’m so stupid.”  Koushi says simply before dropping into the empty space and drawing his knees to his chest.  “I’m.  So.  Stupid.”

“Now, Suga-chan,” Oikawa drops his arm around Koushi’s shoulder, “we all know that’s not true.  I mean, you don’t have  _ my _ brains or anything but you’re far from stupid.”

“He’s right, Sugawara-san.  You’re not stupid at all.”  Yamaguchi smiles sweetly and not for the first time Koushi wonder what exactly Oikawa and Yamaguchi see in each other.  But it’s not like he really has any room to be wondering about other people’s relationships when his own life is so messed up.

“I screwed up.  Big time.”

“Why don’t you explain things to us?  Tooru and I can’t help if we don’t know what the problem is.”

Koushi debates for a minute.  Once he tells them there’s no going back.  He’s stayed away from sharing too much personal information with Oikawa, gods only know what he’d do with it locked in that trap of a mind of his in the future, but he needs to talk this out and his usual sounding board is potentially part of the problem.

He takes a deep breath, settles back against the couch, and tells them.

He tells them about his stupid crush on his best friend’s roommate.  Tells them how Daichi and Kuroo get along.  How they swap clothes and shampoo like it’s nothing.  How close they are.  How he’s afraid he just had one of the most intense makeout sessions of his life - honestly his stomach is still jittery just remembering it - with the guy he’s still not convinced isn’t going out with Daichi.

"What if he really  _ is _ Daichi's boyfriend?” He asks in a rush of breath at the end of his story with his face pressed to his knees.  “What do I do?"

“Just ask Sawa-whatever,” Oikawa waves his hand and ruffles Koushi’s hair, “Your best friend, Daichi, if he’s going out with this Kuroo.  If he asks why just tell him you were curious since they’re so close.”

“And if they are dating?”

“Then this Kuroo character is a bastard and should be castrated.”  Oikawa’s smile is chilling not just because of the cheerful tone it lends his words but because Koushi is about ninety percent sure Oikawa would do it.  A glance at Yamaguchi ratchets that up to about ninety-eight percent sure and leaves no doubt he would help.  Sometimes Koushi worries about the day he let his former neighbor meet his new roommate.  Oikawa pulls Koushi against his side in a rough hug.  “And you tell Daichi the truth and that you didn’t know they were going out.  If he’s the friend you think he is he’ll understand.  He might be pissed for awhile.  But he’ll understand.”

“But if they’re not,” Yamaguchi smiles and leans against Koushi’s other side, “then there’s no problem.”

“You make it sound so simple.”  Koushi grumbles into his knees but a part of him is jumping for joy at the possibility of Kuroo not dating Daichi.

“Because it is pretty simple.  You two have the massive hots for each other if your PG retelling of what happened this morning is any indication and there’s nothing but the worry of Daichi dating him standing in your way.”  Oikawa tilts his head back and hums thoughtfully.  “Though I have to wonder what’s holding  him back.”

 

 

If Suga and Daichi really were dating then the fact that he had spent a good half hour making out with Tetsurou in the kitchen this morning meant that Tetsurou didn’t know him nearly as well as he thought he did.  Because the Suga he knew wouldn’t screw around behind his boyfriend’s back.  He certainly wouldn’t screw around with his boyfriend’s roommate in their apartment.

Their apartment that Tetsurou is currently pacing through, nearly skittering away every time Daichi comes out of his room and spots him in the kitchen or passes by his open door to use the bathroom.

It’s the heat, he tells himself, that is making him so emotional and irrational.  He never did handle  heat well.

After pacing around his room and straightening his bookshelf for the fifth time that hour he finally drops back onto his bed with a muffled groan.  He can feel the pulse of his heart in the mark on his collarbone, a mark thankfully hidden by his t-shirt, and each throb makes the guilt rise under his skin until it feels like he’s choking on his own breath.

He glances across the hall and sees Daichi with his headphones on and textbook open on his bed, a bed that Suga had been asleep in less that twelve hours ago, and shuts his door three quarters of the way.  It was their agreed upon symbol that they wanted a little privacy but could be disturbed if necessary which Tetsurou figures is the safest way to do this since shutting his door would seem suspicious to Daichi.  As if he’s not suspicious enough of Tetsurou as it is and, as far as Tetsurou’s concerned, he has every right to be.

Tetsurou picks up his phone and doesn’t even hesitate to hit the call button on the contact he brings up.  Because he can’t think of a better person to talk to right now than his best friend.

Which, naturally, means that Kenma doesn’t answer his phone.  But to Tetsurou’s surprise someone else picks up just before he gets switched to voicemail.

“‘ello?”

It’s a sleepy voice he doesn’t recognize and he can’t quite keep the frown from his face.

“Hello.  Is Kenma there?”

“He’s sleepin’.  Can’t wake him up for anything when he pulls an all nighter.”  The mystery guy on the other end yawns long enough and loud enough that Tetsurou’s jaw feels like cracking along with his when he hears it through the speaker.

“So you answered his phone?”

“Someone should, especially if you call.  I know you’re Kenma’s best friend and that if you’re calling it must be important.”  Tetsurou can hear shuffling, the familiar sound of Kenma’s still asleep sad mumble at the loss of the person beside him, and then a door closing quietly.  “So what’s up?  I figure it’s not something horrible about his family, or yours, or you wouldn’t be so patient right now.”

The need to share with someone is winning over the fact that he has no clue who this person really is other than obviously someone close to Kenma.  As if he can sense Tetsurou’s wavering mind through the phone the guy on the other end laughs kindly.

“Name’s Nishinoya, by the way, or just Noya.  Kenma and I are, well, I dunno what we are for sure but if you need a friend I’m here for you as much as he is.”

Tetsurou takes a deep breath and glances at his almost shut door.

He tells Noya all of it from the first crushing moment to earlier that day when Suga had rushed out of the apartment.  Though he didn’t mention names at all, since he doesn’t really know this Noya person.  At least he manages not to until the very end.

“...and now Daichi is in his room doing homework and probably texting Suga and he doesn’t even know what we did.  He doesn’t realize that-”

“Wait.  Daichi and Suga?  As in Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi?”

“Um.  Yes.”

Tetsurou feels his stomach drop and he waits for Noya to snap at him and berate him for trying to ruin their relationship or something.  He doesn’t expect the gleeful laughter that rings in his ear.

“Oh,” Noya giggles breathlessly a few minutes later when Tetsurou is starting to get frustrated.  “Oh man.  Oh, Kuroo, dude, believe me.  Daichi and Suga are not dating.  Of that I am, like, one hundred percent sure.”

“How do you know?”

The laughter stops short and Noya makes an almost pained sound.  “Because Daichi and my roommate.  Daichi and Asahi.  They.  Well.  Just, just trust me.  Daichi is not dating Suga.  Ask him yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Tetsurou hangs up a few minutes later and isn’t really sure if he feels any better or not.

He also thinks that he needs to have a talk with Kenma about this Noya person and find out just what their relationship is and why he hasn’t heard about it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been nearly a month since The Incident with Kuroo and Koushi is rather proud of the fact that he hasn’t really dwelled on it much.  If he doesn’t count the nearly nightly dreams and occasional spaced out daytime fantasy that has Oikawa grinning at him from across the apartment.

But that doesn’t matter because today he is going to confront the whole thing and get things set straight.  Daichi is stopping by since Oikawa kindly vacated the apartment for the night to go out to the movies with Yamaguchi.

He is an adult.  He can handle this.  If Oikawa and Yamaguchi are wrong and Kuroo and Daichi have been dating then Koushi would much rather have this confrontation happen in private.  If they’re right and Kuroo isn’t dating Daichi, well, he’d much rather have time to celebrate in private.  He’s sure the heat that slithers around in his gut at the thought of Kuroo’s lips on his skin and his fingers in Kuroo’s hair will feel much better with a clean conscience and the knowledge that Kuroo is not in a relationship.

A knock sounds at the door and Koushi freezes.  He is so not ready to handle this.

Daichi settles on the couch with confusion when Koushi directs him there and stands, head bowed, in front of him.

“I have something I need to ask you.”

“Okay.”

“And I’ll understand if you get upset.”

“Suga what-”

“Just listen this is terribly important.”  Daichi sits quietly and waits for him to continue.  He can’t remember the last time he felt this nervous.  “Are you and Kuroo dating?”

“What?”

“You heard me.  Are you going out with Kuroo?”

"Me?  Going out with...?”  Daichi bursts into laughter that has him leaning forward and gripping his knees, tears starting to well up in his eyes and threatening roll down his flushed cheeks.  When Koushi shifts impatiently Daichi hiccups and stares up at him through watery eyes.  “Have you been too busy staring at Kuroo's ass to listen to anything I've said in the last, oh, six months?  Suga.  I’m dating Asahi.  Go for it.  Go after that dorky cat.  Please take him and put him out of his misery."

Koushi stares down at his best friend for a couple minutes, watching as he tries to get control of himself, hiccuping and snickering every few breaths, as Daichi’s words slowly sink in.  He’s not dating Kuroo.  Which means that Kuroo is very much not dating Daichi.  Which means that Koushi has a very real chance of dating Kuroo himself.

It also means that the guilt he’s felt for those dreams of Kuroo the last month fades away and just leaves the pleasant warmth bubbling in his veins in it’s place.  Koushi sniffs and pouts.

"You don't have to be crude about it Daichi.  I looked at other parts of him too."

Daichi blinks up at him for a moment and then bursts out laughing again, this time Koushi joins him and falls down onto the couch, glad to have the solid presence of his best friend beside him again.

“Wait,” Daichi suddenly says, “is this why you had to leave so quickly that weekend you were supposed to stay?”  Koushi freezes.  He can feel the blush heating his cheeks when he glances at Daichi.  “Oh my god what did you two do?”

Koushi buries his face in his hands with a groan.

“Do I need to sanitize anything?  Have I been sitting on a contaminated couch for a month?”

“Daichi shut up,” Koushi whines between his fingers.

“Is this why Kuroo wore a shirt for three days even though it was so hot?”

Koushi whimpers.  “I hate you.”

“No.  You don’t.”  Daichi grabs the remote from the table and turns to a movie they both enjoy while Koushi does his best to will away the flush on his cheeks and neck.  “I’m your best friend.”

Koushi manages to get himself under control by the next commercial break when a thought hits him.

“Wait.  You and  _ Asahi  _ are dating?”  The sound of Daichi smacking himself in the forehead can be heard over the commercial and Suga frowns.  “What?”   
  


 

 

“So, Kuroo.”  Tetsurou glances up from the microwave at Daichi’s voice, half listening to the kernels of the popcorn and half listening to his roommate.  “I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

The kernels stop and Tetsurou grabs the bag out, carefully moving it from hand to hand as he pulls down a bowl.

“You want to date Suga, right?”

Tetsurou curses and sucks his now steam burnt finger into his mouth while staring at his half spilled popcorn.  He shoots Daichi a glare when his roommate laughs and steps into the kitchen to grab the broom.

“That was an uncalled for waste of popcorn, Daichi.”

“Seems more like an overreaction to my question, Kuroo.”

He waits until they’re flopped onto the couch and have a movie in to answer.

“And what if I do?”

“Just wondering why you’re not making a move.”

“It’s complicated.  I think he likes someone else already.”  Tetsurou says eventually, words garbled through a mouthful of popcorn.  He can feel Daichi’s eyes on him but refuses to look away from the screen.

“For crying out-ugh.  Don’t tell me you think he and I are dating too.”

“Uh, kinda yeah.  Wait.   _ Too _ ?”

“Oh my god you two are perfect for each other.”  There’s a knock at the door before Tetsurou can respond and Daichi hops to his feet, shaking his head as he goes to answer.  There’s muffled voices but Tetsurou is too busy trying to figure out what Daichi meant to listen to them.

Suga peeks around the corner and gives him a small wave when he glances up at the movement.  Daichi nudges Suga’s shoulder with a laugh and drops into the center of the couch thankfully leaving the empty space at the end.

Tetsurou is doing his best not to remember the last time the three of them were here on the couch like this.  To not remember the thrill of Suga’s cheek resting against his shoulder.  To not remember the sweet taste of Suga’s sweat on his tongue.

Halfway through the movie Daichi’s phone buzzes and he grabs it from the table behind the couch with a grin.  He skims the message and then hops to his feet.

“Let me guess,” Suga says in his too sweet voice, the voice that means Daichi’s not fooling him at all, “Asahi suddenly needs you?”

“Good guess, Suga.”  He grabs a bag Tetsurou hadn’t even noticed sitting by the tv and grins at them.  “Okay.  Before I go you both need to get this through your heads.  I’m not dating either of you.  I am, in fact, dating Asahi.  There are plenty of pictures of our dates, Asahi’s roommate can verify the fact we have a relationship.  If either of you would have stopped staring holes into each other’s clothes and listened anytime in the last eight months or so you would have realized that.  You two like each other.  So.  You know.  Kiss.  Make out.  Do whatever you need to do.”  Daichi strides out of the room and into the entryway.  “Just warn me if I have to disinfect the couch when I come back.”  He calls out before leaving.

Tetsurou can feel the tension of the room rising when he finally looks at Suga.  His body temp shoots up with it when their eyes meet and he sees the same look in Suga’s eyes that he’s sure is in his own.  Two months since that night on the couch.  Two months since that morning in the kitchen and he still wants Suga so bad his fingers itch to drag him over and bury themselves in his hair.  His lips burn with the need to press themselves to blush on Suga’s cheeks, the beauty mark under his eye, the pale stretch of his neck.

Suga leans towards him, one hand on the back of the couch and the other on the edge of the cushion Daichi just vacated, and he twists to meet him in the middle.

The stop a breath apart and Tetsurou’s gaze drops when Suga licks his lips nervously.

Suga moves to lean in and the apartment door slams back open, startling him and making him lose his balance with a squeak of surprise.

“Just keep it out of my room,” Daichi’s amused voice carries over to them as he shuts the door again and this time Tetsurou hears him heading down the hall to the stairwell.

Suga’s face is buried in the cushion beside Tetsurou’s hip and he isn’t sure if he’s thankful that Suga hadn’t landed another few inches closer or not.  He’s not entirely sure he could handle Suga’s face in his lap right now.

“One of these days,” Suga says quietly as he sits up, “I am going to smother him in his sleep with his own pillow.”

“I’ll give you an alibi,” Tetsurou replies, fingers brushing Suga’s cheek as he smiles.  “We can be on a date that night.  Just the two of us.”

“I like the sound of that.”  Suga leans in and presses their lips together and Tetsurou melts.  It’s just as warm as he remembered but it’s sharper.  There’s an edge to it.  A roughness that seems to promise this isn’t the last time they’ll taste each other, drink each other in and dig themselves into the other’s bones.

Tetsurou’s breath is shaky when he pulls back and bumps their foreheads together with a grin.

“Wanna send him a picture of us making out in his bed?”


	6. Chapter 6

_ [Suga: [image received] ] _

_ [Kuroo: [image received] ] _

_ [Daichi: Glad to see you two didn’t waste any time.] _

_ [Daichi: Is… is that my bed?] _

_ [Daichi: Suga answer me.] _

_ [Suga: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ] _

_ [Daichi: Did you just shrug emoji me?] _

_ [Daichi: Sugawara.] _

_ [Daichi: Sometimes you’re lucky you’re adorable because you are a little shit.] _

_ [Kuroo: He says the same goes for you.] _

_ [Daichi: Please get off my bed if you haven’t already.] _

_ [Kuroo: Only because you’re my roommate.] _

 

 

Tetsurou laughs and drops his phone on his dresser as he pulls Suga into his room, leaving Daichi’s bed a mess of covers and sheets and pillows knocked everywhere with Suga’s phone somewhere in the chaos.

“He’s gonna kill us when he gets back.”  He laughs when Suga pushes him back until his knees hit his bed and he drops down.  Suga steps in between his knees and smiles down at him when he wraps his arms around Suga’s waist and Tetsurou swears his heart stops for a moment.  Suga is gorgeous, he’s known this for awhile now but now that Suga’s his, now that he can reach up and run the backs of his fingers down Suga’s cheek and feel the way his cheeks flush, he’s somehow even more stunning than before.  Suga leans down and gives him a kiss but he pulls away after a moment.  His thumb brushes the beauty mark under Suga’s cheek and Suga’s eyes flutter shut.  “How many of these do you have?”

Suga hums and turns his cheek into Tetsurou’s touch.  “Five that I know of,” he finally says.

Tetsurou slides his fingers to the back of Suga’s neck and pulls his head down so he can press a kiss to the mark under Suga’s eye.  He decides that his first course of action now that Suga is right here and in his arms and nuzzling his cheek is going to be finding all five of those marks.  Preferably with his lips.

He decides to start with the easiest one for him to find, the one hidden just out of sight past the collar of Suga’s t-shirt, and he gets as far as running his fingers under the hem of said shirt and feeling warm skin under his fingers when Suga stops him with nothing but his name.

“Kuroo,” his tone immediately sets Tetsurou on edge, sets off a flare of heat in his gut that spreads to his fingers when they twitch against Suga’s waist.  Suga doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t move his hands from where they’re resting on Tetsurou’s shoulders, and he itches to move, to hear his name drawn out from between Suga’s lips on a gasp, to feel that pale skin sweat slicked under his fingers.  He holds Suga’s gaze for what feels like an eternity and then Suga smiles and he feels like he passed some sort of test.  “You listen well.”

Warmth bubbles in his veins at Suga’s pleased words and Tetsurou laughs.

“I definitely do when the reward for doing so is that smile.”

“Such a sweet talker you are.”  Suga runs his hands up Tetsurou’s neck and through his hair for a moment before looking down at him with that smile of his.  It’s no less sweet than before but there’s an edge to it, like that edge from the kiss on the couch, and it makes Tetsurou take a deep breath.  There’s so much in that smile, promises of so many things to come if he wants them and he does.  He wants them all, wants everything Suga is willing to let him have.  “So tell me, Tetsurou,” he gulps at the way his name rolls off Suga’s tongue, “what do you want?”

“You,” falls from his lips without a second thought.

“I hoped as much.”  Suga smiles and runs his hands back down to rest on Tetsurou’s shoulders.  “Anything in particular?”

“I wanna find all your beauty marks.”  Part of him almost feels like he should be embarrassed by the request for some reason but the way Suga’s cheeks flush and he bites his lip and smiles makes any thoughts of embarrassment fade away as a wave of want courses through him.  “Map them with my lips so I can’t forget where they are.”

“Sometimes you really are as smooth as people think you are.”  Suga pulls his shirt off in one quick motion and tosses it towards his dresser and Tetsurou wastes absolutely no time in doing what he’s dreamed about doing for two months.

They wind up sprawled on his bed, Suga face down and giggling as Tetsurou kisses his way down Suga’s calf to his ankle, lips lingering there as he murmurs, “And that makes five,” before running his hands up Suga’s bare legs and tracing a path from the beauty mark on his ankle, around to the curve of his hip to mark four, then up to his left shoulder blade for mark three.  He flips Suga onto his back without moving his fingers off his skin and traces over his shoulder to his collarbone and then slowly trails his fingers up Suga’s neck to rub gently at the mark under his eye.  Suga sighs like he could melt into the bed and Tetsurou leans in to kiss him.

Kissing Suga is an experience he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of.  Whether it’s the charged kisses from the kitchen, the playful kisses on Daichi’s bed, or these: soft kisses that last forever and slowly burn from the tips of his toes straight up to the top of his head.  Suga hums into the kiss, opens his mouth obligingly when Tetsurou swipes his tongue along his lips, and wraps his arms around Tetsurou’s neck.  Even a soft kiss like this is like playing with fire and Tetsurou can feel the steady heat building in his stomach with each taste of Suga’s lips and each soft nip of Suga’s teeth on his own lips.  He has a feeling that Suga could keep him on edge for hours with nothing but his lips on Tetsurou’s and his fingers rubbing circles into Tetsurou’s hips.  He also has the feeling that he wouldn’t mind that at all in the end.

His feelings are confirmed a bit when Suga pauses and he can sense it before Suga even pulls his head back, before Tetsurou’s name drops between them like a command, and he pulls away with a shuddering breath as Suga smiles up at him.

“A fast learner too.”  

Suga rolls his hips up to rub himself against Tetsurou’s knee where it’s braced between his thighs, earning him a groan as Tetsurou buries his face against Suga’s neck, and then he slowly bends his own knee up to rub against Tetsurou’s erection that his loose gym shorts do nothing to hide. His groan drags out into a hoarse whimper when Suga’s thumbs dip under his waistband and press into bare skin.  

“Do you know what I want to do to you?”  Tetsurou shakes his head eyes clenched shut as Suga runs his fingers under his waistband and rubs back and forth against the skin there, fingertips ghosting across dips and and bones that rarely get touched.  He sounds pleased when Tetsurou shivers and buries his head tighter against Suga’s neck.  He feels like he can practically taste the vanilla from the body wash Suga uses.  “I want to take you apart piece by piece, until you’re a shivering wreck, then put you back together, and do it all over again.”

Tetsurou is not the least bit ashamed of the needy whimper that slips from his lips and presses itself to Suga’s neck.

 

 

Koushi watches almost greedily, he’s sure, as Kuroo straddles his hips once he settles onto the edge of the bed, nearly mirroring their positions from earlier.  He does nothing to hide his own arousal when Kuroo settles their bodies together and he gently scratches his nails down Kuroo’s bare back.  It’s probably a little mean to be completely naked while Kuroo’s still stuck in his gym shorts and boxer briefs - Koushi knows they’re boxer briefs because he’s had plenty of time to run his hands inside the back of Kuroo’s shorts and up along his thighs, thighs he has every intention of covering with marks before the night is over - but Kuroo doesn’t seem to be complaining about their unbalanced states of dress.  In fact he seems to bite his lip even harder when Koushi slips his hand inside his shorts, but outside his briefs, and runs his fingers across the fabric on his hip.

“You look gorgeous,” Koushi states.  “Absolutely breathtaking.”  Kuroo’s eyes are dark gold as he stares almost blankly down at Koushi, cheeks rosy, chest rising and falling quicker than usual but not erratic.  His lips are swollen from the combined efforts of their kisses and Kuroo’s own apparent habit of catching his bottom lip between his teeth when he’s aroused and his lips aren’t otherwise occupied.

It’s a very erotic look and it twists Koushi’s stomach in delightful ways.  But he’d much rather hear Kuroo’s voice right now.

He reaches up and runs his finger along the swollen lip until Kuroo’s eyes focus in on him and Kuroo lets his lip go.

“Stop biting your lip,” he commands, voice steady but quiet, “let me hear you.”  He runs his nails down Kuroo’s bare chest, skating over a nipple with a smile when Kuroo groans.  “Good.”  

He keeps running his hands up and down Kuroo’s chest, nails skittering over the skin just hard enough to leave white trails that he follows with his lips, tongue darting out to taste now and again.  Koushi can feel Kuroo growing harder between them, can feel the dampness spreading through his shorts and pressing into his stomach, can feel the way Kuroo’s hands shake a little when they grip at his shoulders.  Kuroo groans when he shifts on Koushi’s lap and feels Koushi’s erection press against his ass and Koushi’s breath hitches.

Koushi takes a couple deep breaths to center himself, letting Kuroo shift back and forth a few times, before he drops his hands to Kuroo’s hips.  Kuroo stills without Koushi even saying a word and looks down at him with wide eyes.

Koushi smiles, Kuroo really is a wonderful match for him.

“Take everything off and lay down.”

The flush spreads down Kuroo’s cheeks and across his chest as he slides off of Koushi’s lap and strips his shorts and boxers off without a word and drops onto his back behind Koushi.  He takes another moment to bring himself under control - the sight of Kuroo naked and sweaty and flushed just an arm’s length away was a test of his willpower and he would have been more than happy to just tumble them both onto the mattress and let the night run it’s course.  But he has a goal right now, like Kuroo had with mapping the beauty marks he could find with his lips and teeth and tongue dipping along each curve and ridge of muscle along the way, and he’s determined to see it through.

 

 

Tetsurou gulps when Suga climbs up onto the bed, pale skin glowing in the light with a very fine sheen of sweat and flushed in all the places that just makes Tetsurou’s own skin feel too tight over his bones, and settles himself between his legs.  He’s not sure what’s going on in Suga’s mind, not sure what the gleam of determination in his eyes is aimed at, but he’s a little surprised to find that he doesn’t mind.  He’s perfectly content to let Suga take the lead in this.  To essentially collar him with nothing but his voice and a few touches.  Not just content.  In fact he’s kind of eager to see where this goes, to see where Suga plans on leading him, to let Suga shatter him into a million pieces and fill the spaces between his bones with the silvery starlight he seems to be made of.

The sharp sting of teeth against the meat of his thigh startles him and he twitches away involuntarily.

“Don’t get distracted,” Suga admonishes him gently.  “That was your warning.”

His nerves fly to attention as he watches Suga lower his head and press a soft kiss to red mark before sliding his lips a bit to the side and gently sucking a mark into the skin there.  Tetsurou groans and digs his hands into the sheets when he realizes what Suga plans on doing, when he imagines the way his thighs will look covered in Suga’s marks.

His dreams and fantasies of marking Suga had made him so incredibly hot and flustered that he had never imagined being on the other end of it.  Had never imagined the lust that would shoot through his body at just the thought of seeing those marks later, at seeing the proof that he was Suga’s.  He could hardly wait until tomorrow to see the way the way the red marks would look against the paler skin of his inner thighs.

Suga smiles against his skin when he peeks up through his pale lashes and sees Tetsurou’s eyes on him.

“Can I,” Tetsurou pauses at the roughness of his voice, at how on edge he sounds, and Suga pauses with his lips barely brushing Tetsurou’s thigh.

“Can you what?”  The words breathed across his skin send goosebumps up his arms.

“Grab a pillow so I can watch you better?”  He can feel the heat on his cheeks flare up for what feels like the hundredth time that night at his own question.  Suga seems to think about it for a moment, pressing his lips slowly to the skin of Tetsurou’s thigh and slowly sucking yet another mark into it before giving it a gentle kiss and resting his cheek on it.  Tetsurou swallows around the lump in his throat.  “Please?”

“Since you asked so politely.  Go ahead.”

Seeing that pleased smile on Suga’s face easily outweighs any touch of embarrassment that he felt and Tetsurou grabs a pillow and stuffs it under his head so he can watch Suga work on his thighs without straining his neck so much.

By the time Suga makes his way up to one hipbone and sucks an impressive hickey there before sliding across, breath ghosting over his nearing painful erection, and sets to work on Tetsurou’s other thigh he’s almost ready to ask Suga to just get it over with.  Hell he’s so on edge he’s about ready to burst.  Because Suga has started running his fingers along Tetsurou’s thighs and hips, brushing the hair at the base of his dick, ghosting his fingers up his dick and back down them never quite touching but so damn close that Tetsurou wants to buck into a sensation that isn’t actually there.

But he holds back, somehow, and stares as Suga’s lips work at his skin.  He watches as mark after mark appears on his thighs, each one sending searing jolts of light through his nerves and settling somewhere just below Suga’s hand under his navel, the only part of Suga that hasn’t moved since he started this.  It’s a heavy weight, warm and almost clammy against Tetsurou’s skin, anchoring him down.  He wonders if Suga can feel the heat waiting there, if he can feel the tension that’s building up and threatening to tip Tetsurou over the edge and drag him under.  Suga’s hand twitches against his stomach, fingers contracting slightly and then smoothing back down as he presses a kiss to Tetsurou’s knee.

 

 

Koushi sits up and admires his work with a smile.  Kuroo won’t be able to wear shorts without his marks being visible for awhile.  He’s got hickeys nearly down to his knees and Koushi makes a noise of satisfaction when his eyes drift up and land on the hickeys on either side of Kuroo’s hips.  He finally moves his hand off of Kuroo’s stomach and rests one thumb on each mark, rubbing them as he watches Kuroo.

His breath is finally coming out rapidly, chest rising and falling a little erratically as he meets Koushi’s eyes hungrily.  He’s not begging or pleading as Koushi tilts his head and lets his eyes wander across the sweaty skin.  Not this time anyway.  He’s starting to shatter, his willpower being chipped away, but he’s still whole.

But that’s okay.  Koushi can always wreck him completely another day; he’s getting tired of playing around.

He leans forward and draws Kuroo into a kiss, teeth tugging at his lip as his thumbs dig into Kuroo’s hips.  He doesn’t swallow Kuroo’s groan, he lets it pass between them and roll down his spine, sending sparks into his nerves.  When Koushi pulls away he waits until Kuroo’s eyes drop shut for a moment while he takes a deep breath then Koushi drops back in one easy move and slides Kuroo into his mouth.

Kuroo’s hips jump and his eyes fly open with a jittery open mouthed exhale and he watches as Koushi takes him as far in as he can before closing his lips around Kuroo’s dick and slowly pulling back up.  Kuroo’s eyes skitter between meeting Koushi’s gaze and watching Koushi’s lips work up and down his dick.  They don’t stay for long but Koushi’s sure that Kuroo can read the command in them, the challenge, to keep his eyes open and on him.  He lets his own eyes drop shut as he focuses on the sensation and taste of Kuroo on his tongue, confident that Kuroo will follow the unspoken direction.

In all honesty he’s never been all that fond of the taste.  But the sensation...  The warmth, the way he can feel each pulse and muscle twitch, the heaviness on his tongue, the tightness in his jaw, the numbness of his lips.  They make his blood race nearly as much as seeing his demands followed.  The control he has with one hand pressed against the stomach and the other wrapped around what his lips can’t reach.  The slippery slide of saliva between his fingers as they glide over veins and ridges.

Kuroo’s fingers dig into the sheets and Koushi briefly thinks about what it would be like with those fingers in his hair instead, the pressure of those hands pressing him tight against Kuroo’s skin, the tightness in his throat and the heady heat of not being in control.  He shudders and glances up at Kuroo, meeting that intense gaze heavy with promise of reciprocation even through the thick haze of arousal.  He can actually see himself willingly giving Kuroo control like that and it makes his body tight with anticipation.

“Fuck,” Kuroo hisses and brings his knees against Koushi’s sides.  He could stop.  Could pull Kuroo back from the edge and do this all over again.  But he’s feeling impatient to have Kuroo’s fingers on him again, to have those lips mapping his body and leaving searing trails across his skin, so he acknowledges Kuroo’s attempt at a warning with a deep swallow before he pulls Kuroo into his mouth until he hits the back of his throat.

Kuroo comes with a guttural groan ripped from his throat that echoes through the room and settles into Koushi’s veins like lava, burning slow and deep as he swallows Kuroo down until there’s nothing but his own saliva in his mouth and slowly pulls off, teeth lightly scraping and earning him an almost whine.  He settles against Kuroo pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck while he slowly rouses from his orgasm.

 

 

When Tetsurou’s limbs finally start working again he rolls them and pins Suga under him with a grin.

“Is it my turn now?”

“Definitely.”

Suga’s voice is rough and it rips at Tetsurou’s skin, digging under it and strumming at his nerves.  One hand cups Suga’s cheek as the other skims over his chest and across his stomach.  He leans down and swallows Suga’s gasp when his hand wraps around his dick and he runs his thumb over the head.  He nips at Suga’s lip and pumps him slowly.  He’s not entirely sure but he doesn’t figure Suga will last long.  Not this first time anyway.

That’s perfectly fine.  That just means he gets to watch Suga’s eyes flutter shut as he peppers his face with kisses and pumps him, twisting his wrist when Suga tenses and his mouth drops open.  Tetsurou keeps his rhythm steady with an occasional wrist twist, pushing Suga closer and closer, as he slides his hand up into Suga’s hair.

Suga’s body is strung tight, knee pressing into Tetsurou’s thigh almost painfully, and he takes a moment to appreciate the tense play of muscles under his skin.  To watch Suga’s stomach clench and his fingers reach up to wrap around the wrist of the hand in his hair.  To see the way his throat works as he tries to swallow and breathe and whimper all at the same time.

Tetsurou leans down, pinning Suga to the bed with his weight as he uses his grip on his hair to turn his head to the side so he can whisper in his ear and push him over the edge.

“Koushi.”

 

 

Sugawara Koushi has a problem.  A problem that is currently spread eagle on top of him, stomach sticking to his own, as he dozes off with his head tucked against Koushi’s neck.  A problem that looks far too good shirtless and sex ruffled with hickeys on his thighs and collarbone.  A problem that is sighing contently in his ear and snuggling closer with each passing moment.

Sugawara Koushi has a problem in the form of his boyfriend: Kuroo Tetsurou.

And he doesn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
